prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
A
|-| CeCe= |-| Sara= |-| Mona= |-| Toby= |-| Spencer= "A" is the main antagonist. "A" is an anonymous person who sends threats and messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and is usually seen wearing a black hoodie. "A" was revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal but her game was taken over by someone who started their own team of A's. The team has consisted of Mona, Toby, Spencer and Sara. Big A is revealed to be CeCe Drake in "Game Over, Charles". Biography "A" was born in October of 2008, when Mona Vanderwaal began threatening Alison DiLaurentis using notes and gifts. Mona's even attacked her in a costume on Halloween Night. This led to Mona adapting an alias: "A". Mona continued using "A" as a way to torture Alison, but one night it went too far. Mona kept threatening to kill Alison, but someone else actually attempted to. Mona rescued Alison on the side of the road and tricked her into disappearing so that "A" would think she was dead. "A" disappeared with Alison and wasn't heard from until the anniversary of the disappearance when "A" had a new target: Alison's friends. Mona targeted each of the four girls, using secrets only Alison had knew, that Mona had found out using Ali's diaries. Hanna believed she figured out "A's" identity, prompting Mona to plow her down with a stolen car. "A's" threats continued and Mona hatched a plan to trick the Liars. She pretended that she herself was receiving "A" messages and became one of the girls. On the night of the Masquerade Ball at Rosewood High, Mona drove Spencer out to where her lair was and left clues all around for Spencer to find. When Mona left to get gum, Spencer finally figured it out. She turned around to find Mona in the black hoodie, who in return hit her over the head with a flashlight. Mona put Spencer into her car and offered a chance to join "The A-Team". Spencer declined and outsmarted Mona, stopping the car. Mona and Spencer fought on the cliff before Mona ended up falling off. She was admitted to Radley Sanitarium for treatment and here someone came to visit: Charles DiLaurentis. Charles wanted to take up a partnership with Mona, to which she agreed and together they started a team of "A's" consisting of: Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings, Lucas Gottesman, Melissa Hastings, Darren Wilden and others. The two of them worked together, although Mona was under the assumption that Red Coat was her boss, until the night of the Thornhill Lodge fire, in which he kicked Mona off. History Season 1 Pilot "A" begins her game when she texts all four of the Liars pretending to be Alison. At the funeral, each of the girls realize the other three also received texts from "A" and then they all receive a single text together. To Kill a Mocking Girl When The Liars are in the woods heading to their old hangout and discussing Ali and "A", they hear a noise and then receive a text message Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... --A The Liars are once again heading back to their old hangout and discussing Ali, when they hear another noise. They chase after it but find nothing but Ali's old bracelet. We then see a black gloved figure listening to music while printing out incriminating photos of Maya and Emily kissing. Can You Hear Me Now? The Liars block all text messages from unknown numbers in order to keep "A" out but its not enough to keep her away and suddenly a flier blows their way and its apparently from "A". They all get up and leave. Keep Your Friends Close The Liars go to Mona's birthday party to look for "A". While spying in the woods, Hanna sees a figure writing an "A" like message on Ezra's car and sees the persons identity. She tells the Liars and runs to the parking lot to meet them. Hanna arrives at the parking lot where the others are and begins to run over to them. However, Hanna is unaware of a car speeding towards her until the Liars scream to her. The car plows into her and knocks her in unconscious. The Liars rush over to her and receive a text: "She knew too much. -- A". Moments Later "A" stops the car down the road and gets out and takes off running. A few moments later, Mona, in a black hoodie, walks up to the scene. Season 2 UnmAsked "A" follows The Liars to the Lost Woods Resort and watches Hanna shower. Later, Mona and Spencer travel back to the Lost Woods and find "A's" lair. Its filled with photographs of the girls and Alison, hoodies, and a Dollhouse. Inside the lair they find a sketch of a Black Swan costume and Mona tells Spencer it must be "A's" costume. However, Spencer finds clues that point to "A's" real identity: Mona. Mona goes to the car for gum and when she returns she's in her infamous Black Hoodie. She knocks Spencer over the head and claims that she became "A" because the Liars stole Hanna from her. Mona and Spencer end up getting into a fight and Mona is pushed off the cliff. She survives and is admitted to Radley Sanitarium. At the end of the episode, A nurse comes in and alerts Mona that she has a visitor. Red Coat walks in and Mona tells her that she did everything she asked her to. Season 3 I'm Your Puppet "A" kidnaps Malcolm Cutler from his karate lessons and takes him to the carnival. At the end, it is revealed that Spencer Hastings took him and she is the newest "A". Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e It is revealed that the Queen of Hearts that tried to push Aria off the Halloween Train are Melissa Hastings and Darren Wilden. It is also revealed that Lucas was the "A" that massaged Emily. The Black Widow attends Darren's funeral and later we see her in the "A" lair. Bring Down the Hoe A blonde haired figure in a black hoodie stands outside Ezra's apartment listening in on Aria and Ezra. She turns around and we see that it is CeCe Drake, seemingly revealing CeCe to be a member of the "A-Team". Season 5 EscApe From New York Shana Fring is who Ezra Fitz tells the Liars is "A". She shows up to a theater which the Liars are hiding in wearing a black hoodie. She is killed by Aria and the Liars believe "A" is dead. Miss Me x 100 "A" makes a return when she blows up the Cavanaugh house and gets a new lair. Run, Ali, Run The Liars come to the conclusion that Shana was never "A". When Ali goes home to pack for leaving, "A" attacks her and nearly strangles her before Emily intervenes. In the ending tag of the episode, The Black Widow can be seen preparing a card and flowers to send to Bethany Young's parents. The Silence of E. Lamb Sydney Driscoll comments in Ali having a nice scarf (which "A" used to try and strangle Ali with) and later Hanna mentions to her about New York and Shana and "A" sends a text about this meaning Sydney is possibly on the A-Team. It is later revealed that the strangler was CeCe. "A" can then be seen sending an engagement party card to Pam Fields. Over a Barrel "A" goes into Holbrook's office and takes out the butterscotch from his desk while typing in his password. The password is correct and "A" goes to work. Season 6 FrAmed Charles is in their lair, watching the security footage from the Art Gallery. Someone beeps to come in and she buzzes them in. Red Coat walks into the room and takes a seat next to her, confirming they are partners. At the Art Gallery, "A" sabotages Aria's by posting pictures of the girls in the Dollhouse in place of Aria's. Red Coat later watches as Ella and Ashley discuss this. At the end, Charles prepares a lot of things and puts them in the trunk of her car. She gets into the car and Red Coat, who's driving, gives her an envelope with two tickets to prom inside. Last Dance Charles tells Alison to meet her at Prom and she goes to find her. At the Prom, she sees her in a red cloak and black hoodie watching her and goes after her. She follows her into a maze where she grabs her and drags her away. She screams at her, asking where she's taking her before Charles stops. Alison turns around and asks her to please talk to her and she removes her mask, to which Alison says "Oh my God". Identity Throughout the series, there have been two "A's" and various members of the A-Team, who also act as "A". Five of them have been unmasked, though various people were revealed to have been "A" while under blackmail. "A's" Revealed *Mona Vanderwaal was the 1st "A" to be revealed. Mona was the First "A" and was revealed in 2x25; "UnmAsked." *Toby Cavanaugh was the 2nd "A" to be revealed. Toby was an original A-Team member and was revealed in 3x12; "The Lady Killer." *Spencer Hastings was the 3rd "A" to be revealed. Spencer was revealed in 3x23; "I'm Your Puppet." *CeCe Drake was the 4th "A" to be revealed. She was the Second "A" and was revealed in 6x10; "Game Over, Charles." *Sara Harvey was the 5th "A" to be revealed. She was Red Coat and The Black Widow was revealed in 6x10; "Game Over, Charles." Identities *CeCe Drake *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Sara Harvey Seasonal Identities Season 1 *Mona Vanderwaal Season 2 *Mona Vanderwaal *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Season 3 *CeCe Drake (Leader) *Sara Harvey *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Season 4 *CeCe Drake (Leader) *Sara Harvey Season 5 *CeCe Drake *Sara Harvey *Melissa Hastings (helper; seemingly) Season 6 *CeCe Drake *Sara Harvey Unofficial A's |-| Melissa= |-| Lucas= |-| Darren= People who have used the identity of "A" before or been blackmailed by "A" to do activities but weren't official members of the A-Team. *Melissa Hastings was the 1st unofficial "A" to be revealed. She was The Black Swan and the Queen of Hearts. *Lucas Gottesman was the 2nd unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was blackmailed by Mona to be her helper. *Darren Wilden was the 3rd unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was the second Queen of Hearts and a helper of Big A. Things done by each "A" Speculation of what each "A" did as "A" (most of this has been proven). Mona Vanderwaal *Mona was the "A" that did everything during Seasons 1 and 2 except for giving Emily a massage. Toby Cavanaugh *Attacked Hanna at her job interview. *Tried to run Lucas over. *Spied on the Liars. Spencer Hastings *Kidnapped Malcolm Cutler. *Spied on Jenna Marshall *Sent Toby Cavanaugh an "A" text. *Set up the Lodge party so Red Coat could meet the Liars. Melissa Hastings *Was The Black Swan. *Was the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train, along with Wilden. It would seem that she's the one who drugged Aria and left behind the A''', as Wilden was the one who attacked Spencer. *Possibly working for CeCe again, as revealed in "A Dark Ali". Lucas Gottesman *Gave Emily a massage and left behind an '''A on a water glass. *Set fire to the shed. *Left Ali's diary behind in the basement with an "A" message in it. Darren Wilden *Was the Queen of Hearts, along with Melissa. He was the one who attacked Spencer. *Possibly helped set the lodge fire. (Claimed by Melissa). Sara Harvey *Ordered Mona to dig up Bethany Young's grave. *Bought black hoodies for the A-Team. *Burned a bobble head of Hanna. *Attended the Thornhill Lodge fire and rescued Mona, Aria, and Emily, leaving Hanna to burn. *Attended Darren Wilden's funeral as The Black Widow to make sure he was dead. *Put Ashley Marin's phone in Wilden's casket. *Possibly attempted to strangle Mona in her car. *Held up a sign saying "Guilty", while wearing a red coat and Emily Mask. *Lived under the DiLaurentis home. *Attended the Hoedown. *Possibly tricked the Liars at the Zoo. *Sent a card and flowers to Bethany Young's family. *Pretended to be threatened by "A". *Joined CeCe in planning out the ruining of Aria's art show. *Watched Ashley Marin and Ella Rose. *Bought two tickets for her and CeCe to attend Prom. *Attended Prom with CeCe. *Attempted to blow up Radley. CeCe Drake *Orchestrated almost everything during Season 3-6. *Put a snake in Spencer's dressing room. *Nearly killed Jason in the elevator at his father’s apartment building. *Sent Sara Harvey to the Lodge as Red Coat. *Sent Sara Harvey to Wilden's funeral as The Black Widow to make sure he was dead. *Drove a car through Emily's house. *Locked Emily inside the Sawmill as Red Coat. *Left a message in Hanna's teeth. *Put bones in Spencer's dress. *Buried Jessica DiLaurentis. *Blew up Toby Cavanaugh's house. *Kidnapped Mona Vanderwaal. *Showed up to the Ice Ball as White Hood and took pictures of the Liars' dates. *Kidnapped the Liars and locked them in her Dollhouse. Notes *Throughout Season 3 "A" had various helpers, including Mona, Toby, Lucas, Spencer and briefly Melissa and Wilden. *Ezra Fitz and Mona Vanderwaal were "A" in "Shadow Play", due to the fact that that is how Spencer saw them. *Despite also being the first "A" to be revealed, Mona was also the first member of the A-Team to be revealed. *Many fans believe that Red Coat, Mona, and Toby were acting as "A" in Season 3A. *Many fans believe that Red Coat and CeCe were acting as "A" in Season 4A. *Many fans believe that Big A and Shana were acting as "A" in Season 4B. *It has yet to be confirmed if Shana was ever on The A-Team or if she was a completely separate entity working against the girls. Although, it can be established that Shana was not a part of the team during the third season due to the fact that "A" broke into the costume shop after Shana had left. Shana most likely joined near the Lodge fire. Some things that suggest involvement with "A" are: ** Shana admitted to setting fire to the Lodge. In Season 4, "A" seemed to have planned this with Darren Wilden. ** Shana hired the Flash mob to trick the Liars. They referred to themselves as "A" as part of the ruse, therefore suggesting that Shana was an "A". ** Marlene King has referred to her as "A" various times. In the script for "A is for Answers", she called her "A" while on the roof and when discussing the flash mob. *It is suspected that Jenna and Shana did work for the A-Team during Season 3. * Marlene King confirmed that CeCe was the "A" at the dentist. It is unknown if the "A" who was back at the school was Sara, CeCe's helper and Red Coat, Shana, as Hanna theorized, or someone else. *It is still unknown who turned CeCe into the cops in "Unbridled". However, when asked about it, Marlene King said that the story isn't over. *So far "A" has only been a main character once. Mona was still a recurring character during her reveal as "A", Toby is a recurring character, and CeCe and Sara are recurring as well. Lucas, Melissa, and Wilden are also recurring characters. Spencer is the only "A" to not have been a recurring character. Quotes Gallery |-|Mona= Mona1x101.png AIn2x25.png MonasA.png MonaAsA.png Mona2x25A.png MonaVanderwaal2x25.png MonaIsA3x12.png MonaAsA3x12.png MonaA3x12.png |-|Toby= Toby-betrayer-pll.jpg TobyIsA.jpg TobySecondA.png |-|Spencer= SpencerATeam.png Spencer is A.png SpencerIsA.png SpenceAsA.png SpencerAsA.png |-|CeCe= MonaAndCeCe.png A-4x06.png CeCeIsA.png RedC_CeCe.png CeCeRun.png S04E12_2875529.png CeCeC.png RedDeaD.png AIn2x18.png AIn4x18.png A4x182.png A5x09.png BlondeA5x12.png AliA5x122.png AliA5x12.png CeCeWhiteCoatA.png BigA5x25.png CharlesAtProm5x25.png CharlesSpenceA.png CeCeIsA6x10.png CeCeBlackHoodie6x10.png |-|Sara= RedCoat3x02.png RedCoat3x16.png RedCoatTorch3x17.png RedCoatCemetery.png RedCoat3x20.png RedCoat3x21.png RedCoat3x23.png RedCoatLeaves3x23.png RedCoat4x01.png BlackWidowBigA.png BlackVeil.png BigAMask4x01.png RCEmMask.png RedCoat4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png BlackVeilCostume.png BlackWidow5x06.png RedCoatCharles6x08.png RedCoatWatches6x08.png RedCoatTickets6x08.png RedCoatAnotherOne6x10.png RedCoatRW26x10.png RedCoatWalksToBomb6x10.png RedCoatPlacesBomb6x10.png SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png SaraLodgeRC6x10.png SaraAtRadleyRC6x10.png SaraAsRedCoat6x10.png SaraIsBlackWidow6x10.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Killers